


Together is my Favourite Place to Be

by jinispunny



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bon Voyage, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I love taejin bye, M/M, Romance, TaeJin - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinispunny/pseuds/jinispunny
Summary: Based on Bon Voyage Ep 7 while Taejin were messing by the pool.Taehyung can't sleep without Seokjin beside him and the Hawaiian heat isn't helping. Taehyung and Seokjin haven't been able to spend time together because of filming, always being in different teams and they miss each other a lot. Taehyung decides to go out to the pool to cool down and to clear his mind. When Seokjin joins him outside he feels so happy because now they can finally spend some quality time together (even if it's 4am).(i can't write summaries omg)





	Together is my Favourite Place to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm back with another taejin fic! This fic was inspired by the latest bon voyage ep where taejin are playing by the pool, they were so cute! I hope you enjoy! Please send kudos and comments if you liked it :D They'd be really appreciated!

Taehyung couldn't sleep. Perhaps it was due to the heat of Hawaii that kept him and his mind awake but also because he had a lot on his mind. After constant tossing and turning, Taehyung decided to get out of his warm bed, which he was sharing with Namjoon, who was currently snoring heavily beside him, and went outside to help clear his head. The sky outside was dark but beautifully painted with bright stars. It was calm, the cool breeze brushing passed his cheeks as he stepped over to their outdoor pool. He sat down on the side and dipped his feet in, feeling an instant cooling sensation flowing through his body. Minutes passed and Taehyung started to feel a lot better. Closing his eyes, he focused on his breathing, slipping deeper and deeper into his train of thought.

The sound of the kitchen door which lead to the pool opening behind him awoke him from his senses.  
"Oh Taehyung, you're up too?"  
Taehyung knew this voice too well, not even needing to turn around to see who it was.  
"Seokjin why are you up?" He asked curiously.  
"I could ask you the same thing" was his reply.  
"Couldn't sleep, to be honest, I find it so hard to sleep without you next to me and the heat wasn't helping either, so I came out to cool down" he replied honestly. "And you?"  
"Couldn't stop thinking about you, you kept me awake" he chuckled, walking over beside Taehyung and sat down beside him, dipping his feet in the water.  
"Seokjin....." Taehyung blushed.  
They turned their heads to face each other and looked into each other's eyes. They both broke into a smile getting lost in each other's presence. Seokjin was the first to break the silence.  
"I missed you today you know?" Seokjin said honestly.  
"I missed you too" Taehyung sighed. "It's so hard being away from you for the whole day because of filming, we never get put into a team together and the cameras are watching our every move" He reached down and laced his fingers with Seokjin's.  
"You know..." Seokjin said, looking around him. "There are no cameras watching us now" a smirk reaching his lips. 

Seokjin got to his feet and walked towards the door. Taehyung could sense what was coming but asked anyway.  
"What are you doing?" he chuckled.  
Without replying to Taehyung, Seokjin ran towards the pool and jumped shouting "YABADABADOOOOO~!" before ploughing into the water, splashing everywhere around him, including his boyfriend Taehyung who was dying from laughter at the side of the pool.  
"Sssh you'll wake the guys up! You're so silly" Taehyung was trying to hold himself together with difficulty. Seokjin swam towards Taehyung and laced his fingers through Taehyung's.  
"They're heavy sleepers they'll be fine~" Seokjin reassured. "Do you want to join me?" he asked flashing his beautiful smile that no one could turn down. Taehyung's mouth turned up at the corner and decided to jump in too. He swam towards Seokjin wrapping his arms around Seokjin's middle as they laughed together louder than ever, which echoed around the pool.  
"God I missed spending time with you" Seokjin brushed Taehyung's now messed up hair away from his face, with one hand resting on Taehyung's neck ,before inching closer, capturing Taehyung's lips in a warm kiss. Their lips moulded together like puzzle pieces in a jigsaw, their lips moved together slowly but passionately. Their mouths had a minty taste from brushing their teeth a few hours previously. Seokjin bit teasingly on Taehyung's lips before slipping his tongue into the gap between Taehyung's lips. Taehyung sighed into the kiss, not ever wanting to let Seokjin go. 

After a few moments they took a breath, releasing the air they had been holding for a long time. The atmosphere was so quiet and peaceful that all that could be heard around them were crickets singing and the sound of their own breathing. Their clothes were now soaked, each layer sticking to every inch of skin from underneath.  
From Taehyung's saturated clothes, Seokjin could see Taehyung's cute tummy that he loves so much. They had been eating a lot of food in Hawaii, not caring about their diets and pressures of being an idol, simply enjoying life to the full.  
They smiled lovingly at each other, wanting this moment to last for as long as possible.  
"I love you Seokjin" Taehyung said smiling shyly, meaning every word. "I want to make our relationship public to let everyone know that I'm yours, it's so hard pretending when all I want to do is hold you close and never let you go" Taehyung continued, sighing and dropping his head.  
Seokjin lifted Taehyung's chin to face him. "I love you so much Taehyung, always have and always will. Just knowing that you're with me and always will is enough for me. We don't need to make it public for now."  
Taehyung agreed with a smile and wrapped his arms around Seokjin's shoulders, engulfing him in a warm hug. "That's enough for me too" he agreed, leaning back and pressing his lips against Seokjin's in a chaste kiss.

A while later after relaxing by the pool they decided they'd try to sleep again, after drying themselves with the towels that were left on the outside table. Once they were inside again in the warmth of the kitchen they slowed down not wanting to go their separate ways.  
Just as Taehyung was about go down to his room, Seokjin latched onto his wrist.  
"Stay in my room tonight. I'll wake you up with enough time for you to go back to your own room, God knows you won't be able to sleep with Namjoon's snoring anyway." Seokjin arranged.  
"I'd love that" Taehyung replied with a big smile on his face. Taehyung went to change into new clothes and went into Seokjin's room when he was ready, climbing onto the bed beside Seokjin.  
Being in Seokjin's arms made Taehyung feel safe like nothing bad could ever get to him. Seokjin kissed Taehyung's forehead and moved his fingers swiftly through his hair. They both fell asleep soon after, legs tangled under the blankets, with their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my fic! If you enjoyed it I'd love to hear what you thought of it by sending kudos and comments <3 see you in the next fic! <3


End file.
